Microsomal triglyceride transfer protein (MTP) catalyzes the transport of triglyceride, cholesteryl ester, and phospholipids. It has been implicated as a probable agent in the assembly of Apo B-containing lipoproteins, biomolecules which contribute to the formation of atherosclerotic lesions. See European Patent application publication no. 0 643 057 A1, European Patent application publication no. 0 584 446 A2, and Wetterau et al., Science, 258, 999-1001, (1992). Compounds which inhibit MTP and/or otherwise inhibit Apo B secretion are accordingly useful in the treatment of atherosclerosis. Such compounds are also useful in the treatment of other diseases or conditions in which, by inhibiting MTP and/or Apo B secretion, serum cholesterol and triglyceride levels can be reduced. Such conditions include hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, pancreatitis, and obesity; and hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, and hyperiipidemia associated with pancreatitis, obesity, and diabetes.
PCT application serial no. PCT/IB95/00448 (hereafter "the '448 application") and U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 60/032307 (hereafter "the '307 application"), assigned to the Assignee of this application and incorporated herein in their entirety, describe methods for the preparation of compound I and its conversion to compound II. All other documents referred to herein are also incorporated herein in their entirety.